The Outsiders
by Dead Dude Talking
Summary: The children of the underworld will always be outsiders. They simply don't belong. Well, maybe it's time to change that.


So I'll try to update whenever I have time. I won't update every day because I have other story ideas and a life outside of fanfiction. Also so I'll try to make it longer next time. So let's start The Outsiders.

Warning: It's rated T for a reason.

Song I'm listening to: Romans Revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, but if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

* * *

I ran my hand through my dark hair and looked at the ground. It's been four freaking days since I have been trapped in this dark and depressing prison. Okay scratch that, by prison I mean grounded by my all powerful father. I don't even know what I did wrong. All I did was try to have a father son chat (which he is horrible at) and teach him how to do the Gangnam style.

Maybe he just can't dance? So I'm stuck in my room for three more days with no computer, no t.v, and no PlayStation 3, so now I can't play my DC Universe Online. What? I'm always the villain. Anyway as I was looking at the ground I felt a slight tremor in the wall in front of me and looked up. The wall contracted in on itself and there stood my father looking rather bored.

"Nico, you may leave now," my father said to me awkwardly. His gaze never left the floor.

"Thank you father. But can I ask you a question? Why did you let me out early?" I asked. His gaze turned to steel.

"Because I said so boy. Do not question me again, "he said as he stormed away.

I wonder why he let me go early. Maybe he got laid? Never mind, that's not possible. My dad has no swag, there is no way he can get a girl and he was terrible at giving me the talk about the "Birds and the Bees". Whatever I'm just going to leave. With my newly acquired freedom I thought about going to Percy's house to catch up on my DC Universe, but more thinking stopped that thought.

Yesterday was the start of the summer and Percy would be at camp with Annabeth right now. Although I fought in the second Titan and Giant war (bravely I might add) I am still not completely welcomed at camp Half-Blood, or camp Jupiter. Children of the underworld just don't belong with the living. I guess we'll always be outsiders.

Thinking of the children of the underworld I thought of Hazel and how she was doing. I know people still talk and gossip about how she was brought back to life (by me of course) and that always put me on edge because after Bianca I became extremely protective over my sister. _Bianca__._ Just thinking of her forms a lump in my throat. She was all I had. My only family. I failed her. Now she's gone. For a while I blamed the hunters and even Percy for her death. But after a years' worth of hatred and a little help from Bianca and Percy I was able to begin to move on. Now I have Hazel and I feel as if it's my second chance to protect my sister. This time I will not fail. So, using the shadows and the extra power boost I get whenever I'm in the underworld I shadow traveled to camp Jupiter.

…..The Outsiders…

Camp Jupiter looked better since last I heard. I heard that Leo decided it was time to fry all the roman dickheads and started firing on all of them. Now afterwards we found out he was being controlled by some spirits sent by Gaia and everything was all good after that. I began my search for Hazel at the fifth cohort and to my surprise her lips were locked with Franks. Watching my sister make-out with her boyfriend made me feel incredibly awkward and disgusted. I decided it was enough and cleared my throat loudly. They both jumped and turned towards me. I gave Frank my death glare and he turned into a weasel and scampered off. I have nothing against Frank. Personally I like him and I am glad my sister found someone that can help her become strong. But I also don't want things between them to go to fast. I guess I'm just over protective.

"So… hey Nico what brings you back her?" she asked rather awkwardly.

"Oh you know, I'm not grounded anymore so I figured I come and visit my baby sister," I respond.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your baby sister," she says exasperated and she glares at me.

"Who asked to hold whose hand when we were leaving the underworld?" I countered. She blushed and looked away.

"Whatever, it's about time for lunch. Do you want to come?" she asked me. I merely shook my head yes and followed her.

As we walked I noticed that there were no random precious metals popping up. I wondered if Hazel somehow was able to break the curse she had. I figured I find out later. As we entered the dining hall I took notice of all the looks sent our way. Some were angry while others were afraid. I guess we'll never be accepted. We sat down next to the other people in the fifth cohort who were discussing war game strategies.

"Hi everyone," said Hazel.

"Hey," said Frank and Dakota. Everyone else must have been really into their discussion or just didn't want to talk to us because they ignored Hazels greeting.

"So, what's up Nico? I haven't seen you in a while bro," Dakota slurred as he took a swig of punch.

"Nothing much just taking random trips to China, being grounded by a dad with no life, oh and visiting my baby sister, so what have you been up to," I responded. Hazel glared at me when I called her my baby sister but I just gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh cool well we've been talking about the war games and coming up with different strategies, but we need a trump card. Something around the magnitude of Percy or Jason. Without that something we have a good chance of losing," Dakota said, serious for once.

After some thinking an idea popped into my brain. I'm such a genius.

"How about me?" I asked.

They all looked at me as if I said _my whole life is a sausage fest._

"Nico I don't think-"Hazel began but Frank cut her off.

"Wait. I think that's a pretty good idea. No one will expect Nico to join in the battle, and I don't think anyone knows what powers you have. Yea I'm really getting into this plan" Frank said as he got a gleam in his eye.

Everyone knew that since Frank's dad was Mars he was an amazing tactician. If he believed this plan would work, then it would.

"Alright," Dakota said as he took another swig of his punch. "Let's do this shit!" he exclaimed extra loud and turned a few heads.

"Okay, if you guys think so, but please be careful Nico." Hazel pleaded with me.

"Hazel I train with the dead and fought in two wars, I'll be fine. Also I thought it was the big brothers job to worry about the little sister," I said.

She glared at me but I just laughed, already pumped for the battle tomorrow. Let's show them what a child of the underworld can do.

* * *

And done, thanks for reading and please review. I'll update whenever I can.

Dead Dude out.


End file.
